


The Lion And The Sinking Anchor

by mistcity94



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, General & Prince, M/M, Master/Slave, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, The Royal Navy, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistcity94/pseuds/mistcity94
Summary: I wrote this TennRiku story in Chinese half a year ago. It’s inspired by the game Uncharted Waters IV produced by KOEI. Now I want to translate my text into English. My translation will be very slow, there may be some grammatical errors in it,please forgive me T-T.This story contains some historical elements of the Nautical Age in 16th century, but it's just a fictional fantasy story. Rictor(Riku) is the prince of Portugal who lost his country, and Tenn, the commander of Spanish Armada, bought Rictor as his slave. They all have something on their mind to hide from each other, but it has a good ending, maybe...I hope I can continue to serial in English, because I haven't finished all the stories I want to write before :-).
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Portugal is located in the Iberian Peninsula, which has been ruled by Spain for a long time. And now, in its royal city, Lisbon, a grand death show is about to start in the arena.

The nobles are standing comfortably in the open-air ring field, holding folding fans or umbrellas, but they have no consciousness that they are enjoying some extreme pastime. People put the gold coins into the box form the gambler, discussing who is the next warrior appear on the stage. Kill someone or be killed, survive the chase of beast or be tron to pieces... only a handful of those “actors” can be survived in this show, only these people could please their audience, only they could be the “star”, or, more precisely, commodities.

Among the excited crowd, there was just one exception. A young officer with light white hair is holding his stick and looking down at the whole ring stage. He is just watching carefully, but speaks nothing.

Seems to be in awe of him, people around the officer consciously made room for him, so that he could stand in the front of the audience and see the whole arena clearly. The red and black military uniform he wore was inlaid with pure gold stripes, while the badge on his waist could no doubt make people guess his identity at a glance: this is the pattern of the Royal Spanish Navy, and the only officer who could have the general's badge in his early twenties could be one.

Tenn Padella, “ Padella” is the surname given by the royal family to his marshal's father. When he was 16, Tenn had been appointed as commander in chief of the Royal Navy by the king of Spain. Now, five years later, the Spanish Armada under his command has become famous in the whole Mediterranean.

In Lisbon, no one will not know the name of Padella family. They have higher privileges than the local governor's office. It is no exaggeration to say that this general is the actual leader here. And that's what happened eight years after Portugal was colonized by Spain, which has the right to let its troops exercise the highest rule over the city.

“General, You seem to be interested in our performance. The next actor have survived twenty-seven performances in a row, he hasn't failed until now.”

The gambler walks to the direction of Tenn and speaks with respectful eyes. Hearing these words, Tenn seemed quite interested in it, he tapped the ground with his stick.

“ Twenty-seven times? Ah well, you didn't tell me that there's a monster in your arena.”

Tenn threw a bag of gold coins behind him, even without looking back. The gambler simply counted them. Surprised by the number, he asked excitedly:“My general, do you want to bet that he will survive or be torn up by animals? This time, the organizers want him to face ten wolves who have been hungry for three days.”

“I'm not interested in the stunts you arranged. I just want to see the 'actor' you just said with my own eyes.”

The young general raised the corner of his mouth with great interest, but his mood seemed elusive:“It's not a bet, but the compensation. It's going to cost you a lot of money to get ten wolves, isn’t it?”

After their conversation, the crowd roared all over the arena. Ten caged wolves were pushed into the stage by people in wooden cars. The white one was obviously the wolf king of the wolves, and his sharp teeth were gnawing at the iron railings that bound him.

On the other side, the actor of the death show was chained into the stage at the same time.

"Look! The one with red hair again! Can he survive today? "

"What a pity. His neck will be bitten off, and he will soon be dead!"

When that person appeared, there was obviously no friendly voice in the audience, because, that "actor" has no noble status, just a slave.

Compared with the wolves he faced, the young man with red hair was a little skinny, but his figure still made people realize that he is a warrior. Apart from the simple canvas crotch, he was almost naked. The young man's hands and feet were bound by long chains, but that did not seem to affect his action.Just before entering the arena, he was wearing an exaggerated iron mask on his face. At that moment, people around him untied the shackles of his mouth and loosened his neck chain.

Just like a dormant lion. The man's long red hair curls with the wind and sand.He stood in the middle of the stage. People in the arena cut the ropes with their swords to activate the gate. The hungry white wolf king rushed out of the cage, with a long cry, its wolves almost jumped on the unarmed young man at the same time.

“Ooh! It’s begin！”

At that moment, the voice became deafening and the "performance" is beginning.

The young man quickly dodged the attack. With the help of the long iron chain, he first raised his hand and twisted the wolf king's sharp and terrible tusks, and then smashed it back to the wolves. The frightened wolves whine. They try to rush forward, but the young man kicks them back again.

"Come on! Tear him up！”

The louder they cheers, the fiercer the battle between the young man and the wolves. The wolf's teeth were on his arm, where they made a sharp cut.And the young man also roared, biting the beast with his teeth, and the chains collided with each other, making a clear sound. Using the strangulation of the chain, he quickly broke the wolf's teeth, and even tore the wolf's mouth up.

Maybe the young man are more like a true beast than these wolves. Then there was the crazy competition. The howling of the wolf disappeared gradually. The red haired young man, who were already covered with bruises, twisted their claws and teeth with chains, tore the fur and blood bones of these these animal.

"How disappointing..."

Some of the audience complained of disappointment. The death in the arena happened almost every day. The value of the precious wolf king is far higher than that of the humble slave. It was their pleasure to see the warriors buried in the belly of the beast, but this young man with red hair couldn't do what they wanted.

But it doesn't mean that the "actor" doesn't have his supporters. People who bet heavily are shouting for the fight between young man and wolves. They are secretly happy with the huge rewards they are about to receive. After breaking the body of the white wolf with a chain, the young man raised its head and stepped on the body of the wolf king barefoot. That action also made these people shout out excitedly:

"I bet it! I knew he could survive! He can even conquer wolves!"

The show was divided, and the cheers and boos were mixed. The young man just stood in the center of the stage, and the blood of the wolves flowed down his shoulders, fell on his long red hair, which was very eye-catching in the sunlight.

"Ahuh..."

The young general who witnessed all this gave a light smile. He turned his head and looked at the gambler behind him, then he asked casually:"How much is he worth?"

"What did you say, my general?"

The gambler obviously couldn't figure out what Tenn meant for a while. He thought he had heard it wrong, but Tenn repeated it: “Get your boss over here, a galleon, I'll trade a ship in my armada for this redhead.”

After that,Tenn goes down the steps.The gambler followed in a hurry, he might need to go to the owner of the arena earlier.

Before Tenn leaves, he glances in the direction of the stage.The red haired “actor” in the field were held up by several long shooters who rushed forward.They forced the young man to kneel down and put on his neck chain and the iron mask again. The young man didn't seem to have any intention of struggling, he just raised his head stubbornly, the red hair spread because of his action, and then, Tenn see his blazing eyes.

They just looked at each other, but no one noticed.

The young man has a beast's eye very similar to Tenn, as bright as a lion, and full of blood. As if the things around are enough to be conquered by that kind of his sight, the slave's bruised body hides a noble soul.

_He shouldn't be here._

Tenn unconsciously clenched his stick, but in the next second, he turned his head with a smile as if nothing had happened.

He hasn't finished the trade yet, this lion is going to be his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translating my mother tongue into English is a tired but enjoyable process,I like it :D.

The red haired “actor” was led into the back room by the owner of the arena, the boss who had bought him before, after the audience left completely. By that time, Tenn had been sitting in the armchair waiting for a long time.

Jingling sound of the chains made Tenn look forward. Obviously, in order to bring the young man to Tenn, his former owner has put on more chains for him, just to tie his hands and feet. The young man’s face was still covered by the iron mask, which not only made it difficult for him to make a sound, but also made it difficult for people to distinguish his appearance.

“Kneel down!”

The boss kicked the young man from behind, who need to knelt down in front of Tenn as if he had been used to it.

“I don't want to make this trade in a rough way.”

Tenn raised the “actor”'s chin with his stick, let the golden-red eyes fully show: “Look at me.”

Without any resistance, the “actor” looked up at Tenn quietly.

Contrary to his behavior, the young man's eyes did not hide his contempt for a Spanish officer. He knelt down in front of Tenn, but arrogantly as if he was the real superior. Tenn laughed because of this. He said to the “actor” in a soft voice:

“You have funny eyes, _my lionet_.”

Suddenly, “actor”'s pupils contracted and dilated. He stared at the general in front of him and soon turned his head away. It was just a slight reaction, which made the boss behind him kick the wound that he was bitten out by wolf teeth.

“General Padella told you to look at him!”

“Mm...!”

Because of the pain, the young man moaned in a low voice. Tenn raised his stick, squinted and interrupted the boss's beating.

“That's how this arena treats the good you're going to sell to customers?”

”I'm sorry my general, this one was obedient at ordinary times, it was just a small accident.”

The middle-aged man's face began to sweat when he heard Tenn’s word, he bent down to make amends, but asked tentatively:

“General, he is the most profitable one here. I know you want to take him, but...”

“Okay, I know, you want to drive a higher price.”

Tenn found out the boss's intentions. A ship for a slave,it's already his generosity. Normally, slaves could not even mortgage a deck of the ship with their lives, and now, he said he wants to trade a whole ship for this commodity.

“Well, not only the ship, but also the necessary sailors on board.”In order not to waste the time,Tenn agreed without further parley: ”As for guns and other arms, I can't transfer them to you,your arena only needs shipping right?”

“Of course, of course! We just need shipping!”

The boss replied with delight. A galleon is not a high price in Lisbon, but those experienced sailors are priceless, not to mention that he just need to give up a freaken man who has already killed many his precious beasts: “He is yours, my general!”

The young man with chain was pushed to Tenn’s side. His master has changed, and the chain which held him was handed over to Tenn at the same time. The slave trade is that simple, Tenn pulled the chain to make this guy more closer to him. At last, the young man could only sit on Tenn’s legs without a word spoken.

“Why so serious, _my lionet_ , you are mine.” said Tenn gently, but bit the young man's ear with his teeth, ”I think we should head back, huh? ”

The young man's shoulder trembled slightly, but this time he restrained his reaction. For a moment, Tenn felt that the young man seemed to want to speak, but the iron mask that shackled his lower face obviously would not let him do that.

Tenn leads the young man out of the arena. They are of the same height, while the young man with the neck ring keeps a certain distance from his new master. If Tenn walks a little faster, he will adjust his pace to keep up, but if they get too close, he will take the initiative to retreat.

Together they entered a carriage bound for the harbor, they sat vis-a-vis in the seat. The young man's chained hands were naturally placed between his diverging legs. The wounds left on him by the ”performance” were simply bandaged but even without cleaning, and under the bandage, there was still blood oozing.

Tenn leaned back on the carriage seat. He narrowed his light eyes and gazed at the young man he brought, even without any disguising.

As the boss of the arena said, this is an obedient slave.

Been restricted, covered with iron mask, chained all the day. It seems that the young man can't say anything, can't think about anything, and can't even react to injuries. But even if his sharp claws have been removed, even if he can only carry out the master's instructions without any resistance, he can still sitting upright, looking straight ahead with his eyes. The qualities of this young man was obviously developed from his childhood. It is a completely convincing elegance, Which make him different from other dandy nobles. Although the young man hides it well, Tenn knows that, he knows everything.

_He just like a born king, even though he has nothing now._

“When I offered to trade my ship for you, your former master was so excited. He wanted to extort more money from me, but I knew that he didn't think you are valuable at all. ”

Tenn smiled and drops his eyes, then he found the topic of conversation at first:“Yeah, he must think that I am a fool. A rich, extravagant general, in order to buy a slave, handed up a galleon and his carefully trained sailors, uh?”

The young man looked at Tenn in silence. Tenn watched his reaction and went on: “However,I’m very happy with this trade. The former Prince of Portugal can't be bought anywhere, am I right? Rictor Manoel, the orphan of Manoel family.”

After hearing what Tenn said, the young man stiffened.

“Hum?!..Mm!”

The two of them should have met for the first time, but the Naval General knew his identity like the back of his hand. The slave who called "Rictor" was about to get up, and his eyes dilated just like a frightened beast. The chain around his neck made a clear sound, due to the shackles of the iron mask, what he said was all blurred at that time.

_\----Who are you?_

_\----Why you know me!_

“ _My lionet_ ,no one can hear you like that.”

“Uh..! ...Hum!”

Rictor's reaction became more extreme, he tried to lift his hand to pull off his mask, but the shackles firmly around his hands can't make him do this. 

Tenn was amused. He put his hand up to Rictor's mouth, untied the lock so that the young man could speak freely.

“Don't call me in that way! How dare you!”

The tone of the young man was still a little childish, although he said that full of anger, the pride in his voice was truly prove his prince identity: ”How dare you Spaniard call me like that! Only mine.....uh!”

Rictor's later words were blocked by Tenn’s stick. The front end of the silver stick was just inserted into his mouth, and the column was just against the young man's tongue, which made him choke.

“You..boorish...man!...Ugh!”

“A master can give any nickname to his slave, _my lionet_ , I said that you are mine.”

Tenn pressed Rictor's mouth with his stick, which made Rictor's body shivered and he couldn’t breathe well: ”I’m... nothing.. now.... .Why you....why you bought me?”

“Why? Oh, I thought I had made it clear enough.”

Tenn showed a very friendly smile. His stick began to drift along the Rictor's face and stir up the red hair that blocked young man's eyes:“You can stay in that arena until now. That's because those stupid nobles haven't found your value yet. If they knew that there is a pitiful, haughty prince who is becoming a slave, and he has a pretty face......”

Rictor turned his head away in disgust. Although his face was covered with sand and blood, it still can't hide his soft and beautiful features. Different from the fierce appearance in the arena, Tenn's next words made Rictor’s lips trembled and stared forward in disbelief.

“Guess what they're going to do? Will you be tied to the bed as a handicraft and give your 'serve' to different people every day？I think they might willing to hold an underground party, let the lovely prince become a pet, who only can moaning and amuse them, huh？”

“SHUT UP!”

Rictor raised his bound hands and tried to punch Tenn, but his movement was soon stopped by another chain connected to his neck: “Shut up! How could you said like that?”

“I'm just stating the facts. You are a slave, can be mine or anyone else’s.” said Tenn peacefully, with his gentle smile and callous voice: “Well, you can fight with wolves in the arena. But if the people who treat you as a plaything want to do it, do you really think you could escape?”

“I said SHUT UP You scum! What's the difference between you and them? You know nothing about me!”

Rictor has been thoroughly infuriated after that. He tried to break his chains, but it was useless except to get more bruises out of his skin. When he wanted to bump into Tenn again, Tenn leaned forward. This time, the general did not use his metal stick, but directly countered Rictor's action with empty hands.

Tenn holds up Rictor's neck and presses him back to the seat. Realizing the strength of his opponent,Rictor raises his head with difficulty. 

“YOU! Let go of me!”

“You're going to hurt yourself, _my lionet_.” The smile on Tenn’s face was removed, he leaned down with unfathomable eyes, whose cold finger caressed Rictor's lips, “You can't even hurt my finger now, how could you deal with people other than me, dear prince?”

"...Don't call me ' _my lionet_ '...."

Rictor didn't take over the topic of Tenn, but finally he calmed down. The conversation between them was completely covered up by the sound of the wheels rolling over the stone road.

“Who are you?” Rictor shivered and pursed his lips, tears fall uncontrollably on the back of Tenn's hand. “Only my brother would call me like that. ..only he can, only he can call that... Why.... Why don't you answer my question?”

"Your brother is not here. No one here will make you act in pettish."

The carriage continued to drive towards the port, as if to remind the man under him. Tenn stroked Rictor's red hair, then he emphasized with a cold and emotionless voice.

"I am your master, and you are my private property. I have the right to call you nickname, it’s belongs to me."

After that, the young Spanish general turned his eyes to the window. At this time, dusk has has come long ago. Stirrups raised up dust on the ground, and the wheels kept rolling, let the carriage drive into the night.

Lisbon has been shrouded in darkness for a long time. But only under the red sails in the harbor, the lights will be illuminated all the night. Tenn could see the flaming fire just like a bloody wound, then he took his sight back but closed his eyes.

"Remember what you see now, _my lionet_."

For a short time, Tenn seems to want to raise his hand to wipe away the tears from Rictor's eyes. However, when he really looks at Rictor again, all he leaves is a cloudy smile.

“Come to my ship, Rictor, the Prince of Manoel. Prove to me, prove me that you are not a kitty in captivity, but a beast who could free from my cage.”


	3. Chapter 3

Spain's Royal Navy is huge, and there are nearly hundred of ships stationed in Lisbon on weekdays. Tenn's command room is placed in a large warship, that looks like a giant compared with other ships moored in the harbor. When Rictor approached, he suspected that it was not a ship, but a fortress, which covered with wood carving and armor.

It's no wonder that only they dare to call themselves “Great and Most Fortunate Navy”. The Armada in front of him gave Rictor a sense of oppression, but after all, he is the prince of the Portuguese royal family, and he shouldn't bow his head in this situation.

Portugal used to have a variety of fleets, and their scale and organization were totally different from those of Spain. Only a small number of ships were built just for the purpose of fighting at sea.

Rictor is still impressed by the sailing boats he saw in Lisbon when he was a child. The boats in his hometown are always light and free. He still remembers when he was taken out of the palace by his brother on horseback. The merchant sailors there always greet them friendly and give him the gadgets brought from abroad.

They are children of the sea, and his motherland is a country that loves exploration and adventure, which made her people set sail and measure the distance of the earth. When Rictor was a child, he loved to collect what the sailors gave him. He remembered that once a captain who had traveled around the world gave him a silver pocket watch with a compass. Then he ran back to pull his brother's coat and handed it up.

“Brother, here you are. Mr. captain over there gave it to me!”

“Riku, have you got something again?”

Said his brother. They are twins, but they don't look much alike. Compared with Rictor, his elder brother will always be more stable and mature. Rictor can still remember that his brother always rubs his hair and said in a doting tone.

”It looks like a valuable watch. Where is the captain? We have to pay.”

“But Mr. captain has gone...”

Rictor pointed to the sailing boat that had been far away from the port and led his brother to the harbour: “That's one! Look, how beautiful! Mr. captain is right there!”

“Brother, I want to go out to sea. I want to see more interesting things outside our home!”

At that time, Rictor looked at the distant boat and couldn't help blinking at another child nearby.

It was a very important memory for Rictor, but he couldn't remember what his brother looked like. All he could remember was the gentle boy holding his shoulder at that time, as if he was the most precious jewel in the world.

“You can't go out on your own, I will be with you.” His brother smiled. “I will take _my lionet_ to sea, take a boat from Lisbon, to the Mediterranean, the Atlantic....Riku, would you think we'll find the mermaid and the treasure?”

"Mermaid? Treasure?"

"Ah, that's what I saw in the book before. In short, it's..."

“What are you thinking? _My lionet_.”

When Rictor came back, his new master was looking at him with great interest. The young Spanish general, who was still unfamiliar to him,was using the same nickname to call him just like his brother did. But Rictor only felt that the man's voice made him nauseous and even angry.

“ _Fique longe de mim, maldito bandido espanho!_ ”

(“ _Stay away from me, you damn Spanish bandit!_ “)

Rictor gritted his teeth in his mother tongue, and the man standing next to him just laughed, as if this general was willing to say more words to him.

“You think all Spanish navies don't understand Portuguese, do you?Call me Tenn. If you call me ‘bandit’ on board, you will be besieged by my men.”

“Tenn, it’s that your name?” Rictor snorted in a low voice: “Sounds like a pseudonym. Does anyone really get that name from their parents?”

“Yeah, you can think that I make it casually.” Tenn has not been provoked by Rictor, nor has he refuted him, just continues: “But that's what you'd better call me.You are in my hand, then you obey my rule.”

“Okay, okay so that's your rule.”

Rictor raised his shackled hand and pointed to the buckle of his previously opened iron mask, then he sneered at Tenn: “My general, if you don't want me to call you 'bandit', you can keep my mouth shut, by using this, uh?”

“Oh? So you are not the kind of person who can calm down and ignore me at all.”

Instead of even getting angry, Tenn took Rictor up the steps.Rictor simply stopped talking. He felt that he was being treated as a child by Tenn, and even what reaction he might have had already been guessed by the general in front of him.

When they got on the deck, Rictor felt that all the sailors' eyes were focused on them. Those people cast respectful eyes on Tenn, while for rictor, they are looking at him with a high attitude, whether Rictor's heavy chains or his almost naked body full of scars. After feeling the sight mixed with curiosity and unfriendliness, Rictor frowned coldly.

Just like when he was in the arena, people who were chained would only be regarded as objects. During his eight years in exile as a slave, Rictor had already been used to these similar views.

The bad situation of people who have lost their country was only the laughing stock of the aggressor. And now, Rictor is not an innocent submissive, he knows that he has no foothold on the ship.

“Hey you, general kid, you came back too late. Ryuu has already reminded you that we were going to sail to Ceuta at midnight.”

Rictor turns his head. Next to him came a tall, thin, silver-haired officer in the same uniform as Tenn. The man wanted to take off his hat and salute Tenn, but when he looked at Rictor, there was a trace of surprise in the his eyes.

"...A slave? Tenn, where did you get it?"

Rictor stood quietly beside Tenn,and Tenn squints at Rictor, pulling Rictor's neck-chain as if to swear sovereignty.

“Arena in Lisbon, he was very popular there, so I bought him with a ship in my armada.”

“Wha... a ship? Are you crazy?”said the tall officer, who scratched his hair reluctantly: “When did it happen? Which one? You didn't even talk to Ryuu and me!”

“I decided it today, the one we incorporated last month. Colonel Gaku, you tell the sailors over there to stay in Lisbon for the time being,and their new boss will come and lead the ship.”

“New boss? You gave up your ship, as well as our sailors?”

The officer named Gaku raised his voice: “Then you leave your trouble to your adjutant? How can I explain to my subordinates? If I say the general gave them away because of a pet----”

Tenn looks up at Gaku with a sharp, icy gaze. Noticing the silent pressure from the general, Gaku quickly changed his words.

“Okay I know,general kid. Not all slaves could survived in the arena, I can understand how you appreciate him, but you should talk to us next time.”

The officer with silver hair gives way to Tenn and Rictor. As Rictor passes by, Gaku glances at the his red hair and looks at Tenn meaningfully.

“You really like young men with red hair, it’s that your kinky? But you've never brought those toy-boy before to the ship.”

_Kinky?_

Rictor frowns suspiciously behind Tenn. He can feel that Tenn is holding the chain unnaturally. After entering the cabin, they walk along the corridor to the end until he was led into a separate room by Tenn.

It looks like a study, but was so messy that it seemed that the master who lived here never cares about his environment. Rictor could see the sand table map of the sea area in the middle of the room. Behind the sand table, there are scattered navigational equipment, quills directly put into the ink,and half written parchment. Rictor tried to look inside, through the curtain, he could see that the study was connected with other rooms, and the area was larger than he thought.

“Come here.”

Tenn pulled Rictor in front of him, by using the key given to him by the boss of the arena, he opened the shackles on Rictor's hand. Then, without looking at them, he threw them out of the half open ventilation window behind the desk, until Rictor heard the sound of falling water outside.

Tenn threw Rictor's chain into the sea.

"What are you do..."

"Don't move."

Rictor wanted to talk, but was interrupted by Tenn's calm voice.After that, Tenn tightened up Rictor's neck-chain again,that made Rictor feel hard to breathe, and he had to get closed to Tenn.

“Hey bandit, are you trying to throw away all my chains?” Seeing that the general no longer spoke, Rictor raised his head in a very arrogant tone: “What makes you think I won't tear you to pieces?”

"You can't do it."

Tenn's understatement made Rictor push forward with his elbow, that hit Tenn on the chin. He tried to pick up Tenn's collar, but he was kicked to the ground by the man easily.

“YOU!”

Rictor wants to get up, but he found that his leg-iron have not been untied. He was pushed to the ground and couldn't even move.

“How could you----”

“What did I say?” said Tenn indifferently. He wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth, then he grabbed Rictor's shoulder: “You can't do it. _My lionet_.”

Although it can't be seen from this man's lean figure, Rictor had to admit that Tenn's strength is bigger than his thought.Even in front of the beast, Rictor has never experienced such a dilemma of being completely controlled by others. Of course, Tenn is not a beast, but a Spanish soldier with so many mystery. Rictor thinks that Tenn is more like some kind of cold-blooded reptile.

Indeed, no matter how kind a smile and how soft and easygoing words he used to say, Tenn's slender pupils are always filled with chill. Even when Tenn touches Rictor with his fingers, it's cold, colder than the temperature of Rictor's skin.

Rictor noticed that Tenn was holding his calf. What the general did made him struggling to escape the grip:

“ _Tire as mãos! Cara rude! Me solta!_ “

(“ _Hands off! Rude guy! Get off me!_ “)

“You don't have to scold me in Portuguese, I can understand it.”

Tenn then began to lift Rictor's feet. His pale, clean hands covered the Rictor's bruised ankles, when he pressed down from there, Rictor also took a breath.After finishing the work, the leg-iron was thrown aside at will by the general.

Rictor can't remember how long ago his feet were free to walk and run, but after his ankles were completely free from the leg-iron now,he felt at a loss. The young man subconsciously curled up his legs together, and the golden-red pupil looked at the general who was half kneeling in front of him again.

Tenn is examining the wound for him, and almost all the chains around Rictor have been removed. When there was only the neck-chain left, Tenn's fingers began to move towards Rictor's wounds. That made rictor clench his teeth in shame.

“Please....” Rictor's long hair is like a lion's mane, which just blocks his hot face: “....Please don't touch those places.”

“Besides the wolves, what else did those people make you to deal with in the arena?”

It was a gentle, rational voice. Tenn looked down and stroked Rictor's scabby wounds on the chest, which were more obvious than the scars of wolf teeth. Only bigger beasts could have left them. Tenn gazed at these scar silently,then he asked calmly:

"Like here, how did these wounds come from?"

“.....Leopard...”

After a long silence,Rictor replied coolly: “They locked me up with a leopard that day. At first, the leopard didn't treat me as its prey. But later, a Navy dressed like you fired his flint gun. The beast was scared, then, it scratched me.”

“Who? Did you see his badge? Tell me.”

“Does that make sense? And why should I tell you?”

Rictor felt that his feet were suspended.Instead of talking,Tenn lifted him up directly. That action was not friendly. Rictor tried to break free,but was caught by Tenn because of the neck-chain.

"What are you doing?"

"Take you to the bath."

"Why?"

Holding Rictor’s head, Tenn repeated: “You can't always be like this, go to the bath.”

Tenn took Rictor's neck-chain off as he walked, The young man on his shoulder bit his back neck like a wild animal.Rictor tried to tear Tenn's neck to bleed, but didn't break free from his arms at all. In response to the fierce bite, Tenn grabs Rictor's red hair and almost forcibly takes Rictor to the inner room.

At last,Tenn thrown Rictor into a marble bathtub,that made Rictor choked and poked his head out.

“Where did you take me? What is....”

It's hot water.

Rictor was stunned for a moment. The warm water made his wound hurt a little, but after the sand and blood were swept away,his pain eased.

“Why is there hot water here?”

Standing outside the bathtub, Tenn poured another bucket of warm water directly on Rictor's head. He pushed Rictor's red hair into the water and cleaned the young man's body with soap.

“There's always hot water here, my sailors will prepare it for me.”

“Your sailors...so, I know.”

As fog began to pour out of the room,Rictor bent his knees in the bathtub and finally calmed down. He hasn't seen hot water for a long time. A slave living in the arena would not be treated like this, let alone someone would help him to washed his body. At that time.Rictor didn't look back at Tenn, just buried half of his head in the water:

“They call you general, but I think you are more like a spoiled young master, are you? There is always someone who will help you and get everything ready, right?”

“That's what you think?” On hearing that, Tenn stopped is hand and said, "I...maybe so."

“It's the first time I've been at sea, in such a big ship.” 

As if thinking of something, rictor curled his body: “My brother said that there would be mermaids at sea who would confuse the sailors. They are very dangerous,but they could sing beautiful songs. He told me there were many other interesting things...”

“There's no mermaid on the sea, _my lionet_.” Tenn poured hot water over Rictor's hair and said indifferently: “More terrifying than that fantasy creature are reefs and eddies, or perhaps the enemy's guns.”

“What about the treasure?”

“No treasure, just robbing from others.”

“But, my brother said.... ”

“You brother is a fool. How could a real navigator have such naive ideas?”

“My brother is a hero, he can do ererything!”

Rictor raised his hand to stop Tenn from touching his hair, he turned his head unhappily:

“When I didn't know how to ride a horse, he always took me with him. His swordsmanship and fighting skills were better than our palace teachers. He read a lot of books and knew a lot of things.....”

“Then what did he do? Leaving you alone and making you a slave in the arena? It's that you hero?”

Tenn interrupts Rictor. The general said as he pressed his finger against the scar on Rictor's neck: “Huh, maybe he died, but if he's alive, it only means that he's been doing meaningless stupid things for eight years, isn't it? ”

“DON'T INSULT MY BROTHER!”

Rictor got up from the bathtub angrily because of those words. The hot water splashed on Tenn. He raised his eyes and glared at Tenn whose hair was also wet, until he noticed that the general was also looking at him.

“Your brother is not worthy of your respect.”

At that moment, Rictor noticed that for the first time, there was temperature in Tenn's cold and piercing eyes, which was very similar to his own, already burning anger in light pupils.

“He's just a useless, cowardly idealist. I advise you to forget him, Rictor.”


	4. Chapter 4

After falling asleep, Rictor began to be haunted by his gloomy dream.

He dreamed that his father had died in an open political murder. The king of Spain broke the crown of the king of Portugal and cut off his father's head with a long sword; He dreamed that his mother took him and his brother to escape, but finally could not bear the mental pressure, threw herself into the sea at the edge of the cliff; He also dreamed that his twin brother took up the fire-gun to confront the Spanish Rangers in order to protect him, but in the burning war in his hometown, they finally separated...... 

Almost overnight, the oceangoing caravels which once made Portuguese proud was completely destroyed in front of the Spanish armored warships. The tongue of fire licked the sails of Lisbon, and they were replaced by the scarlet sails after they were burned out.

Nightmares will always intensify after that, and all the dark memories will come to his mind at that moment. They force Rictor to recall his experiences of being a slave. He was chained and caged with beast, even if he was a child. Every time Rictor tried to break free from the chains that tied him, his master would lash him severely. After that, the bruised boy could only be hung upside down and pressed into the sea. 

When Rictor can't resist, there will always be stronger chains around his body. He hated the noise of the chains, but he was forced to learn more lesson from them.

_\----Keep silence, follow orders._

_\----Be a beast, but learn to be obedient._

In his dream, Rictor found himself back in the arena again. The chains on his body seemed to had never disappeared. When he tried to move his body, the chains will make a clear noise.

His shackles are still there.

Those who are looking at him in the audience are still there.

In the dark field of vision, it was as if another fierce beast had come, and the sea also flooded up from the bottom of his feet, so Rictor struggled to reach forward.

“ _Pare com isso! Por favor, pare!_ ”

(“ _Stop it! Please, just stop!_ ”)

In that dim bedroom, Rictor grabbed forward almost crazily. The pure white bedding wrapped around him was soon be torn into pieces, that made the down scattered all over the cabin. 

“ _Chega! Não venha aqui!_ ”

( _Enough! Don't come in here!)_

Struggled as if he want to get rid of something, Rictor reached his hand to the bed post, clawed there with his finger and kept whispering:” _Chega.... chega!_ ”

“Rictor.”

Another calm voice came from behind, and Rictor's wrist was gripped by the pale, cold hand. The man drew Rictor to his arms and hugged him in a tight: “Riku, Can you hear me?”

“ _Não! Sem correntes! Por favor!_ ”

(“ _No! No chains! Please!_ ”)

“Riku, there's no chain. It's gone.”

Rictor was still trapped in his nightmare,that made his body shaking and kept sobbing. But the man who hugged him pushed Rictor back to the bed, then he tried to wake Rictor up again.

“You're not in the arena now, look at me Riku. You're with me, you'll be fine. Look at me.”

“ _Por favor... deixe isso acabar... por favor......._ ”

(“ _Please... let this end... please......_ ”)

“LOOK-AT-ME!”

The soft, warm cloth in the bunk was glued to Rictor's body, and he woke up in the roar of the man.

Through his eyes blurred by tears, Rictor saw who was holding his face. The young general with light white hair was sitting in front of Rictor's panting, as if trying to suppress anger as much as possible, he said to Rictor in a rational and gentle voice:

“......Just look at me, _my lionet_.”

“Ah... it’s.... ah... Te......”

It's Tenn.

Rictor's lips were quivering and his breathing was disturbed by his previous nightmare. Then he realized that he was lying under Tenn and was caught by Tenn's hand. Finally, Rictor remembered where he was, this is the bedroom that connects to the study, Tenn's bedroom.

Just a few hours ago, Rictor was taken into the bathroom by this Spanish general. Then they had an unfriendly conversation and almost had a fight. Tenn took off his clothes when they were completely wet, didn't care Rictor was there, he went into the bathtub as well.

“You prefer a rough way, are you?”

Actually, Tenn didn't do anything special to rictor after that. He just pushed Rictor into the water and wiped Rictor's wounds with his towel, but Rictor's side overreacted a lot. The touch of Tenn made Rictor feel hot all over his body, and also repelled him. The two nearly wrestled together until rictor was pressed against the wall of the bathtub, when he was reminded by Tenn:“ _My lionet_ , I have the right to touch you and even do anything I want to do to you. Do you think I'm kidding?”

Looking at Tenn who was very close to him, Rictor suddenly felt that this person didn't have a empty talk. As long as Tenn wants to do it, it's really possible to do anything.

After that, Rictor became quiet a lot. Tenn then took Rictor back to the study, applied the medicine, and bandaged all the wounds on his body. They said nothing more to each other. As the pain of the wound faded away, Rictor felt sleepy. At that moment, Tenn carrying him to the bed in that bedroom.

Tenn's bedroom is even more sloppy than his study, not only full of clothes and books, but also a lot of messy ordnance. Obviously, contrary to that general's spotless elite image, Tenn's daily habits are very bad. Rictor could even smell the salty tang of the sea from the bedding. Maybe Tenn often lies on this bed without cleaning after a naval battle, so that it's full of his scent.

Rictor didn't understand why he thought so much. He closed his eyes against the cloth and felt that he was inexplicably familiar with it. Through the wooden wallboard, he seemed to heard the sound of the waves beating on the hull. Recollecting the conversation between Tenn and himself, Rictor's consciousness faded away.

There is nothing more humiliating than the prince's exile as a slave. What's more, he is now bought by a general of an invading country. If his brother is still there, will he allow these things to happen? Or his brother has already......

Rictor was afraid to go on his thinking.

Whatever, Tenn's room is better than the cage in the arena, Rictor thinks he can at least have a good sleep. 

After all, he has no chains now, he is more free than ever.

It should have been.

“......What are you doing?”

Rictor looks up with tears in his eyes. Driven by his self-esteem, he just stared at Tenn fiercely and lowered his voice:“Hey bandit, is my face that good?”

"You ask me what I'm doing?"

Tenn squints at the down scattered in the room and the messy cloth scratched by Rictor. He hasn't let go of his hand yet, but just wipes the corner of Rictor's lip with his thumb, and there are also marks of being bitten by Rictor himself.

“I've only been out for a few hours. Then I come back, heard you talking in your sleep and making my room in a mess. I'd like to ask you what you're doing.”

“In a mess? Your room was already a mess before I came!” Rictor tried to free from Tenn's hand, he retorted: “What does it have to do with me?”

“Well, it seems that you have found an excuse to tear my pillow and scratch yourself?”

Tenn sneered back, dropped his eyes and continued in a calm voice: “Rictor, you've been crying.”

“What......”

Rictor stunned. He was let go by Tenn’s hand. When he wiped the corner of his eyes, he found that his tears, which should have been taken back, came down again.

He actually shed tears in front of the bandit, not only now, but also when he was not conscious before, his words and deeds were all seen by Tenn. Rictor frowned when he thought of this. Seeing that Tenn seemed to want to reach out and touch himself again, rictor suddenly raised his hand and pushed away Tenn's shoulder, struggling to get up from the bed:“Do you have to see enough of my jokes? Leave me alone!”

“Okay, whatever you say. ”

The general didn't say anything more, but just got up to leave. Rictor noticed that Tenn's wet hair was still wet, he changed into a different suit, not the uniform, but a loose white shirt. When Tenn got to the door, Rictor was distracted by his lean back.

He felt as if he had seen the same figure somewhere.

After Tenn left, Rictor sat on the bed with his hands around his knees, curled his body together again, constantly trying to breathe steadily.

 _It’s just a dream._ Rictor reminded himself in his heart. _It was just a dream, nothing to be afraid of._

“Why...”

Rictor grabbed his long red hair, his fingers still trembling. It's so strange. When he was still chained, he would never be so afraid. But now, just this dark environment will make him nervous weak, and even make him feel that he has returned to the narrow cage.

“What happened? Why did it become like this...?”

It's like when his feet come back, he forgets how to walk; When his vocal cords come back, he forgets how to speak; Even if the chains have been taken off, they still exist, tightly tied to Rictor's heart, but he didn't know how to escape.

Suddenly, there was a warm flash of fire in Rictor's eyes.

Tenn returned to the room again. The general there was trying to light the fire with a flint, the oil lamp he brought back kept flashing in the dark, and soon it was completely on.

“I didn't know you were afraid of the dark, _my lionet_.”

When he put down the flint, Tenn carried the oil lamp and put it on wooden table beside. After that, he sat next to Rictor on the bed: “You should have told me earlier.”

Tenn's move made Rictor shrink to the other side, after been used to the light, he finally stopped shaking.

“I haven't been afraid before, It's all because......”

_It's all because you untie those chains._ Rictor wanted to answer like that.

If Tenn just treats him as a beast, Rictor may just keep on living with the mentality that he is still a beast in the arena. However, the first thing Tenn did was to uncover his true identity, or even take off his shackles. For the first time, Rictor felt the pain of recalling the past. He was forced to think like a free man, and had to face the deep scars on his heart.

“As I said, if you really think I've gone too far, you can tie me up again and keep me shut, just like everyone else would do, my dear master.”

Rictor looked sideways at Tenn with a sarcastic expression. In order to provoke the person beside him, he accentuated the tone of "my dear master". But Tenn was not angry about it. Contrarily, through the light of the fire, Rictor found that Tenn's beautiful and sharp eyebrows suddenly wrinkled. Then, with a deep sigh, Tenn said softly:

“I'd rather hear you call me "bandit" more than that, my prince.”

“Prince, huh? A prince who lost his country? What a jok.....”

Rictor then realized that Tenn leaned forward, held his bandaged body and took him back to the bed. His head was on Tenn's shoulder, without giving him any chance to move, the man in front of him hugged him hard. At that time, Rictor felt the warm current coming from Tenn’s body. 

Unlike Tenn's cold skin, his heart was hot. Rictor could hear the beating sound from Tenn's chest, so clear and powerful, which made Rictor felt his face was beginning to get hot together.

"Bandit, what are you doing?! Don't put your arms around me!"

Just like the bedding, there was a smell of sea water on Tenn's clothes. Only when they were so close could Rictor smell it. Rictor wriggled to try to break away from the person in front of him, but Tenn held him closer. 

“See, I knew you couldn't calm down and ignore me.” Tenn stroked Rictor's hair, at that time, Rictor heard the whisper of the man's lips close to him:“Don't you have a lot of energy when you call me ‘bandit’?”

“Let go of me! I said leave me alone!”

After resisting fruitlessly, Rictor bit Tenn on the shoulder like a trapped animal. His sharp teeth pierced Tenn's pale skin, but even so, Tenn didn't let him go. Instead, he hugged Rictor tighter: “It's not up to you. I'm your master.”

“Damn it, damn it!”

At the end, Rictor felt that his lips were full of rust. The salty blood made his nose sour, and the his eyes began to get hot. He closed his eyes, tears suddenly felled again:

“Damn you! Why buy me?! We've been robbed of everything! Because of you guys, we have nothing!”

Tenn didn't speak, the blood on his shoulder fainted on his clothes. Rictor leaned in his arms and grabbed Tenn's shirt with fingers, almost collapsed and roared:

“Is that what you want to see?! Watch us become what we are now! Even from tonight, the prince of Portugal will bow down to serve you and obey you. Is that what you want to see?”

“...Why? Why do I feel ......so painful..... What should I do for my people?... My people are still oppressed...... My father, my mother, my brother... no one with me... there is only me......”

Rictor kept crying. He hears the sound of guns firing outside as a signal to change course. This fleet has been sailing for some time. Maybe Tenn left the room just for command, but after that, Tenn should be back here soon.

 _He must saw what I am, a beast whose madness will seizure anytime, and he can’t control himself when he sleep._ Rictor thought. His hand is unconsciously on Tenn's shoulder, then he sobbed hysterically:

“I don't even count weeds.... I don't even know how I can survive......revolt, revenge...... I can do nothing..... Even, even if I want to recall..... I feel so painful......”

“Nothing is insurmountable, _my lionet_.” Until Rictor finally had no energy to shed tears, Tenn buried him in his arms deeper, “My prince, my king, you can try to fight me back, in order to foresee the future you can't foresee.”

Rictor felt the corner of his eye was brushed by something. This time, Tenn was really wiping away his tears. He finally calmed down on the bed, and Tenn's lips had covered his forehead. 

All the way down Rictor's tearful cheek, Tenn gave him a quiet kiss:“Try to fight us back, _my lionet_ , your claws are still here, if one day......”

Rictor lay in Tenn's embrace. He closed his eyes in a state of tiredness and smelled the smell of the sea all over the cabin.

He couldn't hear what else Tenn had said to him, just fell asleep again.

In that dream, what he saw was Lisbon in the past, and the figure of his brother in white. The boy looked at the sea level, never looking back at him, but let the sea breeze blow his short hair, and completely integrated into the warm sunshine.

Just like the oil lamp on Tenn's bedroom, Rictor found some sense of security in the light. In the middle of the night, he went to sleep peacefully.

This time, the nightmare never came.


	5. Chapter 5

For the next month, Rictor was in Tenn's room all the time. Tenn would come back three times a day and check Rictor's body every time, in order to prevent Rictor's wound from cracking again. Rictor's food was brought back by Tenn from the outside too.

At the beginning, when Tenn put the broth and buttered bread beside Rictor's mouth, he naturally avoided it in disgust. In any case, Rictor didn't want to eat what Tenn gave him. 

But Tenn was not polite at all, even if pressed Rictor to pry open his mouth, he would force Rictor to eat all the food. That rude practice can't even be called “feeding”. After several precedents, Rictor could only swallow the food in the cold sight of Tenn. After all, it was better than Tenn pressing him to the ground and forcing him to open his mouth to eat.

Tenn's fleet went from Lisbon to Ceuta, they stay there for a few days, then went to the waters near the Atlantic. The crew knew more or less about Rictor. During this time, Rictor bumped into the that silver haired adjutant in Tenn's study several times, and sometimes he was followed by another taller officer, who seemed to be the boatswain of the armada. They obviously didn't ask much about Tenn's private life, or Rictor's relationship with their general. It's just that Gaku would occasionally say a few words when he submitted his report to Tenn, and once even Rictor could hear it very clearly.

“Tenn, I thought you'd kept that kid as a pet, but you take serious this time.”

Actually, Rictor did feel that Tenn kept him as a pet.

Probably realizing that Rictor had a special "attack" which would happen from time to time, Tenn has been keeping a close eye on him. Even when taking a bath, Rictor was almost used to being pushed into bathtub by Tenn every night, and being stared steadily by the young general who was also in the water. Tenn would also sleep with Rictor in his arms after changing Rictor's medicine. Once Rictor starts to go crazy because of the nightmare, Tenn will always wake Rictor up at the first time. Of course, Tenn's ways for "wake-up" will not be gently at all.

Compared with the first night, the two of them had even more conflicts in the following nights. Sometimes Rictor really wants to put Tenn on the floor and punch him hard, although Tenn will probably do it harder than him. They would always be exhausted. Finally, Rictor would be put back to bed by Tenn. When Tenn hugged him again, he could hear the heavy breathing of Tenn in his ear every time.

“You want to get well, you should go to the bed, not to irritate me.”

Tenn always reminded it, although it sounds more like a warning. After about another week, Rictor pulled off the bandage himself. Although the marks left in the arena are not easy to disappear, the scars on his body are much less than beginning. At that time, the young man was pulled to the mirror of the study by the general who came in later. Tenn picked up the scissors, he began to trim Rictor's messy hair.

Tenn didn't speak to Rictor in the process, and Rictor didn't make any resistance. As the long red hair fell, Tenn picked up Rictor's tangled hair with his hand and moved back the bangs that cover Rictor's eyes.

Through the mirror, Rictor saw himself for the first time. There sat a handsome young man with golden-red eyes and elegant royal temperament. The memories of the arena blurred his understanding of his "age". But at that moment, Rictor realized that he was not the displaced child eight years ago.

Rictor's shoulders began to tremble. His soul, which seemed to have never grown up in eight years, made him unable to accept the adult body. In the past, he only had the concept of "strength getting bigger" and "speed getting faster". But now, when he really knew his appearance now, he began to feel strange and uncomfortable.

When Rictor's hair was cut to the same length as his own, Tenn put his hand on the young man's shoulder from behind.

“You are still a prince, _my lionet_.”

Rictor wanted to talk back, but he found that Tenn had already entered the bedroom. After a while, he saw Tenn come out of the messy room and throw a suit of clothes on him.

“Put it on.”

“I'm not your puppy.” Rictor catches the clothes and squints: ”You wanna dress me up?”

“If I really want to treat you as a puppy.” Tenn leaned against the wall casually, he replied: "I'd more prefer to see you wear nothing but a bell around your neck."

What Tenn said made Rictor choked for a moment, he blushed and lowered his head:

“You pervert...”

“Put it on.”

“You get out.”

“I watch you here.”

“Wha...”

Rictor stared back angrily, but Tenn just leaned on the wall and looked at him seriously. Obviously, this man didn't want Rictor to leave his sight: “Now, put it on.”

“Ha, that’s okay.”

The young man with red hair put on these clothes. While he was buttoning himself, Rictor walked up to Tenn barefoot with a sneer on his lips: ”You really have time, my general. Don't tell me you want to take me with you all the time, just to keep watching on me.”

“I do have this plan.” Tenn didn't shy away at all. He raised his hand to trim Rictor's collar, which made Rictor a little surprised. “To take you, whenever.”

He’d never thought that Tenn would respond like this. When Tenn’s beautiful face came close to him, Rictor suddenly felt his heart beat faster. Rictor tried to hide this strange feeling. Fortunately, Tenn didn't find it. The general stroked Rictor's newly repaired hair, then he said softly: “Come out with me, just for a walk. You don't have to stay in the room and get nervous all the day.”

“I'm not nervous!”

“No, you are. You can’t control yourself.” Rictor's retort made Tenn’s face sink a little: ”What if you have another 'attack'? Am I going to watch you go crazy again?”

Indeed, Rictor’s trauma sometimes makes him overreact, but he doesn't understand why Tenn cares more about it than himself. There are too many things in Tenn that he doesn't understand. For example, Rictor didn't know why Tenn could live in such a messy room and didn't want to clean it up at all.

“You are also a lunatic saboteur, aren't you? Your room is always in a mess.”

Rictor's whispered made Tenn contract his pupils, but he soon regained his composure.

“People make lunatic decision only when they can't find something, _my lionet_ , I won't go crazy anymore.”

“It’s that your new joke?”

“It might be, ah-uh?”

Rictor was pulled out of the room by Tenn.

The two young men walked along the cabin corridor together. After Rictor was dressed up, perhaps outsiders would not see which of them was the master or the servant. Rictor was led by Tenn and had to keep up. The clothes he was wearing were very similar to Tenn's style. It was also a loose silk shirt, but Rictor didn't smell Tenn's scent from it.

It's obviously not the clothes Tenn wore himself, but more like his preparation for someone, Rictor thought and looked up at Tenn's back, he suddenly felt that maybe different from his first impression, Tenn was not such a bad person.

Rictor saw the morning sun and felt the sea breeze. When Tenn took him to the empty deck, he saw on the sea what he had never seen before.

On the blue sea level, there were neat fleets and pure red sails, all of which were escorting the warship they were in, following the light of the sunrise, marching orderly along the route.

This is the armada under the command of general Padella, the armada of Tenn, the powerful and invincible Navy.

For a moment, Rictor didn't know how to describe his mood when he saw this scene. The pressure on his shoulders made him even unable to stand on his feet. But he was soon grasped by Tenn, who took him to the edge of the ship and asked gently:

“Will you afraid? _My lionet_.”

“I......”

Tenn's face was also being illuminated by the sun, which made him look like a God. When the man beside him spoke, Rictor finally felt that the oppression brought by the armada had become smaller.

"It was this armada that destroyed the sea line of your country. It ruled your hometown, and in order to strengthen itself, it made the port of Lisbon what it is now. And you.... "

In front of him, the Spanish general lowered his head, and his voice became cold.

“You've become an outcast in this dependent country, even if you have royal blood, you have to be exiled.”

“Rictor, I'm asking if you're afraid.”

At that moment, Rictor realized that Tenn was questioning him:

“I'm the commander of this armada, are you afraid?”

“I won't be afraid of you.”

Rictor broke away from the hand held by Tenn. His red hair was flying under the sea breeze, which made him look heroic and firm. The former prince gazed at the general's direction with the lion's pupil, and for the first time, he called out the name of the other side:

“So I'm not afraid of your armada, Tenn. From today on, no matter what I will see, I will not tremble in front of you any more.”

“Well.”

As if satisfied with his answer, Tenn suddenly smiled. He went to the weapon rack on the deck of the warship, picked up one of the rapiers and threw it behind.

“Try to stab me. Your former palace teacher should have taught you how to use a melee rapier, right?”

Rictor picked up the rapier on the ground in silence. He did learn fencing, but that was when he was a prince. The only opponent he ever competed was his brother. Of course, that was not a duel at all. Rictor knows that his twin brother's swordsmanship is better than their teacher's, but when they compete, his brother always let him win the game deliberately. Because of that, Rictor still doesn't know what his swordsmanship is like.

“So, don't you want to stab me? We are the only ones on the deck now, no one will stop you. ”

Rictor heard Tenn's urging. The general drew out his silver stick hanging at waist and waited for his next move. After that, Rictor clenched the rapier with one hand and stabbed in the direction of Tenn.

“Your arm is crooked.”

The young man's rapier was blocked by the general. Tenn hit Rictor's belly with his stick, what made Rictor coughed and knelt down on the floor.

“Och! What are you doing?”

Tenn half knelt down beside Rictor, he propped his chin and said with a smile: “Alright, _my lionet_ , you've just been killed by me.”

“I didn't get killed by you!”

Rictor raised his rapier and tried to stab Tenn on the shoulder. This time, after Tenn blocked it with his stick again, he hit Rictor on the chest.

“It hurts!”

“You dead twice, who just said that he would not tremble in front of me?”

Rictor made several attempts after that, but all of them failed. Instead, he was hit by Tenn with that stick. When Tenn counted him to the ninth time, Rictor's hand holding the rapier was held by Tenn from behind.

“You should act like this.”

Tenn took Rictor's hand to stabbed the air ahead them. At that moment, Rictor could even feel the strong wind pressure on his hand. Tenn then takes Rictor's other hand. Their height and body shape are similar. That action also makes Rictor's body fit with Tenn perfectly.

“Go ahead, and prick my eyes. It's the easiest.”

It's too close.

“.....Tenn, can you loosen my hand?”

Sensing that his hands were dominated by Tenn, Rictor turned his head and looked behind him in embarrassment. But at that moment, Tenn put his lip to Rictor's ear, he continued in a low, magnetic voice: “Of course, one hit will definitely be blocked by me. When I want to raise my hand to avoid the first stab, then your second stab can be like this.”

“Wait a minute Tenn, I----”

Tenn embraced Rictor's waist, and a fierce wind blowed past them. Rictor was held by Tenn's hand and swung that arc with his rapier, but because he was being hugged by Tenn from behind, he bit his teeth shamefully.

“Your body is trembling again, _my lionet_. What did you say just now? You're afraid of me?”

“I said I’m not......It's not because of fear!”

“Listen to me, then remember everything I said, Rictor.” Tenn put his head on Rictor's shoulder, he hugged Rictor closer from behind and said in an almost whisper: “If I still blocked the second hit just now, you can try to stab my chest.”

Tenn grabs Rictor's hand and covers the beating chest of their overlapping hearts. However, the young man who is held by him is silent for a moment and does not respond.

“Can you do it?” Tenn's voice became lower, but every word he said was so clear: “We can take it easy, just to stab my heart.”

The silence was broken a long time later.

With a clank, Rictor dropped his rapier.

“.......Don't treat me like a fool. ”

Rictor bowed his head, but meekly didn't get away from Tenn's embrace. He just said word by word: “You ask me to remember, so I should remember; You ask me to stab, so I should stab...... Are you kidding me?”

See the man behind did not reply to him, Rictor took the initiative to hold Tenn's hand this time.

“You bought me as your slave, my general. You can kill me at any time, and saving me is just your whim. I’m only a commodity that you can trade with money, why should you give me your wishful sympathy？”

Rictor felt that he did not dare to look back at Tenn, and even more did not dare to imagine the consequences of refuting Tenn, but he continued: “I needn't your guilt, so you don't have to give me your life. Even if I regain my liberty one day, I will judge for myself whether we are enemies or not. It's not up to you to judge for me.”

He didn't know the man, but his intuition told him that there was something else about what the man had done.

He was a little resistant to this man, but he had to admit that without Tenn, he couldn't even get back the way he used to be, the way of ‘human’ he should be.

So did Rictor really hate this man?

Maybe not. Maybe on the contrary, Rictor couldn't refuse Tenn's voice, let alone his hug.

No matter how callous he was, Tenn couldn't hide his real tenderness. Tenn's blood was never cold, he brought Rictor respect and choice. Rictor knew that, the passion in Tenn’s heart reminded him of a boy that only existed in his memory. When that memory gradually overlapped with the man who was hugging him, Rictor felt that something was wrong with his heart.

_That's ridiculous. He knows I can't refuse him, he knows......_

Rictor buried his head a little lower. His face must be very red now. He may even be burning all over. However, he can't ignore his feelings that time.

“....You’re....”

“Tenn?”

Rictor wanted to speak, but he found tears on his neck. Tenn held Rictor's chin and put his head slightly closer. After that, there was a warmth coming to Rictor's lips.

Tenn kissed Rictor, it's a kiss with the salty taste of sea water.

At that moment, Rictor could even feel that Tenn's tongue was prying open his teeth. Just like finding the rain to quench his thirst after a long time of dry and depression in the desert, Tenn was weeping, and almost desperate to deepen the strength of his kiss.

“......You’re not a commodity......”

It was Rictor's first kiss, Tenn's eager breath made his heart beat, and when he heard Tenn's whispering, he almost lost his mind. 

He thought he could take some initiative in this aspect, but at the moment when Rictor was really kissed by Tenn, he found that he could only clumsily and unconsciously accept all of Tenn, just like a child being guided by the other one. 

Rictor didn't refuse the excessive kiss after all. The similar figure attached to the mast of the deck, they kiss for a long time, until rictor has some difficulty breathing, he was released by Tenn, then he also heard Tenn's murmuring with tear.

“I don't know...... what can I do to you......”

This may be the first time rictor saw such a soft and fragile look on the cold general.

“Rictor, _my lionet_...... What should I do to you?”


	6. Chapter 6

He was kissed by that general.

After Tenn put him down, Rictor felt that his brain was running out of oxygen. For a moment, he almost fell into Tenn's arms, and finally he could only stand by pulling Tenn's clothes. Tenn's lips were very hot, which was totally different from his cold skin. The hot touch still lingered on Rictor's lips, and every word Tenn said wandered in his mind. Rictor knew that his heart was completely disturbed.

_\----What should I do to you._

Tenn was crying while kissing him, at that time, some of that man's tears also fell on Rictor's lips, which let him just taste the taste of the ocean, free, cold, this is the scent of Tenn's body, the breath only from Tenn.

That breath made Rictor's thoughts fly far away. Maybe it was because of Tenn's tears. Rictor felt that he also wanted to cry.

Maybe any Navy will have the unique smell of the sea, but the scent of Tenn is always more relaxing, just like the port of his hometown Rictor passed many years ago, just like the children who have been longing for the sea since they were born.

Tenn is very similar to Rictor. They are so similar.

Rictor lowered his head, had to pressed his lips and put his hand on Tenn's shoulder more forcefully. He admitted that he could not ignore his current feelings, and he had to be ashamed that he had similar ideas of love and attachment to Tenn.

He didn't want to leave Tenn.

If it is this person, maybe he can deliver his heart.

As long as it's this person, maybe he can relax a little for the moment.

"It's too windy on deck. ”

After all this, the moody general was obviously surprised by his actions. Tenn turned around and prevented Rictor from seeing his tears, then said indifferently: "Go back to the cabin, Rictor.”

Before Tenn finishes his words, Rictor pulls Tenn's collar closer to him. 

"Ri......”

"Shut up, general.”

Rictor closed his eyes, and this time, in exchange, he was kissing Tenn hard. He stick his tongue out greenly and tried hard to butting against the tip of Tenn's tongue. But he would still gasp because he didn't adapt, and his hot body collapsed on Tenn's chest.

He doesn't like people who run away. Rictor has no experience of expressing his love. He's just trying to convey his thoughts to Tenn as enthusiastically as possible in this way. Soon, Tenn followed that rhythm, and the general narrowed his pupils and held Rictor's chin to kiss back deeply. Their kisses were like the bite of wild animals. When he was released by Tenn again, Rictor gasped close to Tenn's ear: "You still want to ask me, what should you do to me?”

As if urging Tenn for an answer, Rictor ask lightly: "General, you kissed me first, and now you say such silly things to me? Do you know what it means to take someone's first kiss?”

"You could have.....”

Tenn grabs the wind blown hair with his hand, and his face flushes. His soft look makes him look different from usual.

"Rictor, you could have turned me down, I can't resist the urge to kiss you, Rictor, I....”

"I didn't say no to you at all.”

Said Rictor. The former prince drew the general closer, his pride of the royal family would not allow Rictor to bow his head, but Tenn's reaction stimulated him to make up his mind.

"Haven't you bought me? I means, I know my body is belong to... you... Of course, you don't really want me to. But for now......”

Rictor grabbed Tenn's hand, which he placed to his beating heart: "My general, I can also give you here.”

Rictor's bold speech made Tenn open his eyes, but when he looked at Rictor, he realized that the Rictor was also staring back with all his courage.

"Rictor, you said......”

"I'm telling you that my heart can also belongs to you, if... if you want.... I don't say that because you're my ‘master’, but I can give you... here.”

As promised before, the young man in front of Tenn was trying his best to restrain his body trembling, and his face was very red at the moment. Rictor spoke to him sincerely, and his face was very close to Tenn, which made Tenn notice that in fact, Rictor's eyes were already covered with layers of water mist：

"Can you give me a definite word? What do you think of me? Tenn. Or you'll wake me up and tell me that you're just a villain, tell me that all your kindness to me is pretend. ”

"Rictor, just as you said, I'm only a lunatic, a saboteur. Why you said... your heart is belong to me?”

Tenn was about to speak more, but he checked himself. His fingers embracing Rictor's waist, that made him almost infatuated. When he spoke, his voice was already hoarse:

"You don't know how hateful I am. You don't know how I live up to now, how I waste my life, how I...”

"Ha, So you want to be a coward, right?” In Tenn's hug, Rictor put his body closer to Tenn, he said with a wry smile:”You gave me cold words, now you treat me with a vague attitude, but tell me my heart shouldn't be given to you? ”

" _My lionet_ , you don't know. I wish you never knew. ”

Tenn said this, as if he had been drowned: ”What I want to do is more than just a kiss, but you can... turn me down.”

"You want to do something else to me?”

Rictor's question made Tenn raise her head in a daze, and Rictor touched Tenn's side face with his lips, he said softly.

"I will... I'll do it for you. Don't you want it? I can give it all to you now. ”

"Rictor, I...”

Seeing what Tenn wants to say, Rictor smiles and puts his thumb against his lip.

"General, I don't like to listen to people's explanations. I don't want to regret what I'm saying now.”

Rictor's tone was very clear, and he continued:"Tenn, can you not make me regret it?”

Rictor was later picked up by Tenn, who held Rictor's waist and put the young man's head on his shoulder, just like the first night they met. It's just different from the lion who used to bite Tenn's neck. Rictor leans obediently in Tenn's arms. Hot breath of Rictor's mouth fell on Tenn's chest, the once beast just gently rubbed there with his head. 

He let his hands clung to Tenn's body, and tightly encircled it. Rictor had never hugged someone so intimately in eight years, but at this moment, he felt eager to devote himself to Tenn, whether it was his burning soul or his beating heart.

_Maybe I've gone crazy for him_ , Rictor thought. Just as he was being held across the corridor, he took the initiative to kiss Tenn's lips again. This time, Tenn also responded eagerly to him. The general's long fingers kept fiddling with the red hair of the man in his arms, as if he didn't want Rictor to run away, he clasped the back of Rictor's head. After that, Rictor's mouth overflowed with pleasant moans:

"Tenn, we do... do it in this way... ah...”

"Hah, _my lionet_ , why are you in such a hurry? ”

Tenn seemed to be murmuring, but he didn't stop. This kiss was full of lust, they gave up their breath, and drew more silver when their lips and tongue separate. Tenn was more open than ever before. He sucked the tip of Rictor's tongue with his lips. That action made Rictor react ecstatically, let him close to Tenn's body.

"Tenn, um, Tenn...”

Tenn's kissing skill was so good. Rictor squinted his eyes, his uneasiness seemed to be broken down by this kiss, and all the sharp parts left on him gradually became soft. The exiled prince has never tried to be so intoxicated and reassuring just by kissing. Rictor hold Tenn's face and says boldly on and off:

"It will be.... comfortable. Don't stop, Tenn, just kiss me.... Kiss me again...”

"Just kissing makes you comfortable?”

With a bit of mischief, Tenn pushed Rictor against the wall of the cabin corridor. Rictor felt that the buttons of his shirt had been untied one by one by Tenn from behind, that exposed large areas of skin on his body. The clothes he had just put on were messy by Tenn. Rictor pursed his lips shamefully, he didn't look back at Tenn, but felt Tenn's cold hand caressing his body along his waist.

"Tenn.... I.... I feel.... strange... ”

"If you don't like it, I'll stop... can I ?”

The whisper by Tenn made Rictor trembled sensitively, But he shook his head with restraint:

"Go on..... My general, you can go on.” 

Felt that Tenn’s long fingers crossed his belly and soon came back to his chest, Rictor closed his eyes sensitively. Then the man behind him started playing with Rictor’s nipples, who seemed to want to lighten his power, but get a little rough out of control. Tenn's fingertips were rubbing Rictor’s nipples, until the two places on Rictor’s chest start to turn red and stand upright, what he did made Rictor murmured in satisfied.

"Um, Tenn, that's good..... Ah....”

"It's going to be comfortable, isn't it?"

Tenn didn't stop playing with Rictor's breast, he bit Rictor's earlobe, and the other hand crept to the young man's lower body. After undoing the belt, he took off Rictor's pants and held Rictor's standing penis in his hand.

Rictor shivered. The chill from his legs just made his confused brain wake up a little. However, Tenn’s subsequent actions made him almost kneel down for a moment. Tenn was playing with Rictor’s penis. The pretty hand started to pressed slowly after gripping the place. The fingertips also touched the front of the hole where there is liquid, and then flicked and pinched.

"You are.... Er... "

At that time, Rictor's head was against the wall of the corridor, and his body turned rosy. Because of Tenn's caress, his penis was flowing out, the transparent liquid was dripping on the ground, which made an erotic sound. Tenn's body was so tightly pressed behind him, and the man's low voice made him a little nervous:

" _My lionet_ , you haven't done this before? Neither with men nor women? "

"What do you mean? How could I have done...?”

Rictor gasped. As if very satisfied with his reply, Tenn's mouth was filled with an ambiguous smile.

"So I'll be your first man.”

"First man? What's the first man? Tenn...Tenn... "

" I'll teach you, _my lionet_ , your body has become sensitive, huh?”

Tenn's hand on Rictor's penis became faster, so Rictor couldn't help moaning out. He was stimulated by Tenn's hand to let out more water, and Tenn's fingers caressing his breast head went up into Rictor's mouth. While playing with the young man's soft tongue, Tenn pressed closer to Rictor's shoulder, as if giving an order, he breathed:

"Don't bear it, Rictor, let it out."

Perhaps stimulated by Tenn's instructions, Rictor opened his eyes in a panic. At that moment, his body was uncontrollable and ushered in a climax. The young man's legs were shaking badly, and semen flowed down the shame to his legs, and even some of it touched the boots Tenn had prepared for him. But Rictor couldn't move or wipe away the marks on his body. Tenn embraced him from behind. Although Rictor couldn't see Tenn's expression, he knew that Tenn also had a reaction when he felt the erect part of Tenn's lower body sticking to his thigh through the cloth.

"Tenn.... Ah....”

"Rictor, Are you OK?”

"I... Ah..... I’m OK....”

Rictor turned his head with a red face, tried to blink his eyes to cover the tears he couldn't stop because of his physiological pleasure. Seeing that Tenn didn't take the next step, Rictor gathered up his scattered red hair and smiled at Tenn.

"General, are you just going to do this to me, and then you don't want to continue?”

He knew that Tenn was yearning for him, and had known for a long time that when they fell asleep, Rictor would occasionally notice the deep flame in Tenn's narrow, light eyes. But this that general is always forbearing and restrained. Sometimes, Rictor will be alert to what step is the bottom line of Tenn, and when will he vent on him. But it doesn't matter, now Rictor doesn't care.

_\----You can kiss me or hug me, you can love me or hurt me. As long as don't let me regret, I believe what I do will not make me regret._

"Is that all you can do? Or.... Um... ”

Rictor said with a smile. At that moment, his asshole was inserted by Tenn's finger. The body which has just had an ejaculation climax was suddenly stimulated again. That also made Rictor groan at a loss. Behind him, Tenn bowed his eyes, with an expression completely influenced by desire, the man replied in a low voice:"Of course, there's more than that. I haven't done anything yet.”

Tenn deliberately uses his middle finger to dig into the soft prostate gland in the Rictor's body. Because the sensitive points were stimulated, Rictor could not help holding his fist against the wall. He couldn't resist the pleasure that swept his whole body. But could only cooperate with the movement of Tenn's fingers, wriggle his body, and subconsciously cry out:"Ah! Oh, god... There... Tenn,Tenn.....”

"Do you know that? _My lionet_ , this is a place where you can feel as comfortable as a woman. ”

While holding Rictor from behind, Tenn said slowly to Rictor that his finger in Rictor's asshole had not stopped. After noticing that moist liquid began to flow out there, Tenn kissed Rictor on his face: "You are a good student, you see, you can make a beautiful voice now.”

"Like a... woman? I don't know.... beautiful... am I?”

Rictor couldn't understand what Tenn was saying. The constant pleasure in his body made him close his eyes and groan. All he could think of was pandering and being led to the next peak of happiness by Tenn. But at that time, the conversation from the corridor made Rictor realize his gaffe.

Two people came from the other side of the cabin, only a few meters away from them. Of course, Tenn brought him to the dark corner of the corridor, but as long as Rictor looked a little to the left, he could see the the two people talking.

"Ryuu, remember that British named Yamason? His chamber of Commerce sent us another letter.”

"Another alliance? Gaku, Britain is full of rampant pirates. Can that man be trusted? ”

"He seems to be serious this time. Although his country will fight with us sooner or later, we really need an ally there."

"But it's up to Tenn to decide, isn't it?"

They're Gaku and Ryuu, the adjutant and boatswain around Tenn.

“Wait, Tenn...”

Rictor wanted to get out of the dilemma. In order not to be seen, he just wants to get away from Tenn, but he is pulled more tightly by Tenn. The general behind him covers Rictor's mouth with his hand and presses Rictor to the wall.

“Don't worry, Gaku and Ryuu usually don't come in this direction, but only if you don't make a sound.”

“Mm, mm....”

Rictor held his breath in embarrassment. The rising heat of his lower abdomen has not yet been released, but the footsteps of the two men are getting closer and closer. The fear that he may be found at any time made him dare not move at will. But as if on purpose, Rictor found that Tenn's penis had been pushed between his hips by the man behind him. Tenn inserted it into Rictor ass, where Rictor had already begun to secrete liquid.

“Um... Te....”

“Ryuu, let's go straight to Tenn's study now.”

“Why don't we wait for the port to stop? Tenn has been able to sleep well recently. Let him have a rest. After all, his previous state is....”

“Oh, he always lost sleep before. But is it because of the redhead recently? It's rare.”

The dialogue between Gaku and Ryuu was clearly introduced into Rictor's ear. At that moment, what makes Rictor more exciting was the burning feeling of being inserted by Tenn's penis. This is the first time in his life. His body is being occupied by the man behind him. The pillar supports his abdomen a little bit swell. Tenn pushed against Rictor's gland with his penis deliberately. As if he knew all the ways to drive Rictor mad, he began to let it back and push forward.

“Um..mm....”

Tenn began to move his penis in Rictor's body. Every impact would make Rictor feel pleasure, his legs tremble, and even have the impulse to cry out. But now he can't do it. Someone is not far away from them, the way he was being fucked by Tenn could be seen clearly by the two officers at any time. The semi-public excitement makes Rictor subconsciously contract his anus, that made Tenn groaned in a low voice. Then Tenn released his hand that covered Rictor's mouth and put his arm around the Rictor's waist.

“Take it easy... ah, _my lionet_ , your back is too tight.”

“Tenn... ah....”

Rictor quickly covered his mouth, even so, his voice was leaking out. The young man with red hair gasped against the wall. After calming down a little, he asked intermittently: “They said you couldn't sleep well before, but you never told me... um...”

Instead of made Rictor finished his words, Tenn pushed her penis into Rictor's asshole more forcefully. Keeping the posture of insertion, Rictor was turned over by Tenn. Holding Rictor's chin, Tenn forced Rictor to look at him, and his penis bumped into the sensitive spot in Rictor's body.

“No, no, Tenn... You're pushing... too hard... I will be.... strange....”

“Look at me, focus on what we're doing, you don't have to listen to what they said.”

Rictor's feet are suspended again. His back is against the wall. There are many traces of liquid left between his belly and legs. That young man with red hair moved his waist for the sake of courtship. The arrogance that belonged to the prince still made him try his best to restrain his voice. But just like a child in a coquetry, he bit his fingers with a little cry in his tiny voice:

“Please.... please Tenn.... you push me so hard.... we, we will be seen.... not... not so hard...”

“My lionet, are you so afraid of being seen?”

Tenn rubbed Rictor's Scarlet lips with his thumb. Rictor was the only one left in his eyes. His light colored pupils didn't hold anything, and he could only look at the prince he was occupying. Tenn's face is just a smile of pure excitement. However, what Tenn does was so rash, as if he wants to embed Rictor's all firmly into his body, the man gnawing at Rictor's neck, until he could make his mark there.

“I can fuck you in front of my sailors. Even if the whole ship can see... It doesn't matter. Ha... They know... My crew know you are mine, you’re my property. ”

“Er... but... Tenn... we do it like that ....”

Tenn's penis made Rictor convulsed. He felt that he was about to ejaculate again, but Tenn's words didn't arouse his antipathy. Instead, they stirred his mood. The unknown excitement made the fire in Rictor's body burn more vigorously. When he felt that the two people in the conversation were gradually moving away, Rictor put his hand on Tenn's shoulder and raised his voice: “Ah! Tenn, Tenn... I don't want to be seen like this by anyone but Tenn. I just... just want to be watched by Tenn...”

“I'll let them know... Rictor, my Riku...I'll let them know this noble and beautiful lion belongs to me. No one can touch you except me. I won't allow anyone to touch you. ”

Tenn's face was slightly flushed, and his movements were more violent than before. That made Rictor actively cooperate with Tenn, move his waist for more pleasure. At The moment they were about to reach the climax, Tenn once again covered Rictor's lips, rubbed the young man's soft hair with his fingers, and kisses Rictor recklessly.

“Mm-hmm, Tenn, move faster, ah... harder....it’s good.. Tenn, I wanna more...”

“Well, Riku, um... So the first time you... So greedy... So hot...”

The sound of body collision made Rictor curl up his toes shamefully. His front end overflowed, and Tenn pushed his penis into his body several times, then breathed softly against Rictor's ear.

“I’m... cumming. Riku, can I cumming inside you?”

“Wait... wait Tenn! Tenn... ah, um---”

Rictor collapsed in Tenn's arms. Tenn's words made him out of focus in dazing, and the his body kept shaking at that moment. They both reached the climax in passion, seeing that rictor's front end was constantly emitting white, Tenn closed his eyes and pours all his semen into Rictor's body.

It took a while for Tenn's ejaculation to finish. Because of the feeling of being filled, Rictor gasped for breath. The pain in his waist made his feet unable to stand. So he had to let Tenn hold him to the bathroom of the room. 

As usual, Tenn helped Rictor to take off the clothes, and then took Rictor into the bathtub with him. 

Found that his clothes had been completely messed up by Tenn, but Tenn's clothes were still very neat. Rictor dipped himself in hot water, he hammered Tenn on the chest and bit Tenn's finger which get close to him.

“...You liar, bastard! You were rude!”

“Did anyone tell you that you are not good at swearing?”

Tenn was amused. He pressed Rictor's head closer to himself and whispered softly: “But it’s cute, do as you please.”

“You were so hard just now, and you didn't listen to me......”

Rictor was still in the afterglow of climax. With a red face, he leaned his head on Tenn's shoulder and whispers: “...Liar, I thought you'd be gentle.”

“I can't be a gentleman when I have sex with someone I love.”

Tenn replied mildly, in order to help Rictor clean up the semen on his body, the general put his hand on Rictor's legs: “Riku, you’ll forgive me?”

“You have a weird temper in normal times, too.”

Rictor meekly accepted Tenn's caress and bowed his head: “Sometimes it makes me wonder... who you are....”

At that time, Rictor's words made Tenn stop his action. Instead of speaking, Tenn just stared at the young man in front of him. Then Rictor looked up at the ceiling, as if he was talking to Tenn, and more like talking to himself:

“My general, why did you just call me Riku? Did I tell you? My brother used to call me ‘my lionet’, or ‘Riku’ instead of ‘Rictor’.”

“It’s just a coincidence.” Tenn looked away and said with a bitter smile: “Do you miss him all the time?”

“Every time I fall asleep, I miss him.” Rictor murmured: “It's strange... I can't even remember my brother's appearance, but I can see him in my dreams.”

“My brother gave me the happiest time. I will never forget the days when we were together, I miss him so much...” 

Rictor curled up in Tenn's arms and restrained himself from tears:

“If he saw me now, would he accept me? Accept a slave, accept a prince who is not qualified to be a prince at all?”

“You don't know...”

Tenn was still smiling, although it was a face about to cry. His voice was very light and hoarse.

“In my dream, I see your crown shining in the sun. But I'm doomed to sink, it doesn't matter......”

In saying this, he hugged Rictor's shoulder tightly, each sentence was so low, but they were equally fragile: “I think I saw the revelation, so I'm looking for you, I'm looking for you, I've been looking for you.”

“I don't know your brother, but I... envy him.”

Tenn reached out to touch the tooth mark he left on Rictor's neck, then moved his hand away:

“He gave you happiness and pushed you to hell, but you will miss him. He can live in your past with bright reverie, unlike me......”

“I was crazy long ago. Before I found you, I was crazy, but when you were in front of me, I thought...”

“......Tenn?”

Rictor wanted to speak, but in the end he didn't interrupt Tenn.

“Riku, there's no cure for me, I should have known that.”

Rictor didn't know exactly where Tenn was “crazy”. Maybe it was Tenn's uncertain emotion, or Tenn's seemingly friendly but chilling expression, or something else. He drooped his eyes and purred: “...Can't I be your antidote? ”

Maybe there is another reason, maybe Rictor has guessed the reason, and Tenn was honest enough to make everyone feel like he's a liar. Rictor covered his eyes with his hand, and even Rictor himself can't understand why his tears fall so often in front of Tenn.

“My general, can't I stop you from getting 'crazy'? Just like you wouldn't let me get 'attack'......”

The words of the young man in his arms made Tenn a little stunned for a moment, but then he shook his head again.

"You can't do it, Riku."

In the bathtub, Tenn gently stroked Rictor's face, and then raises his hand to wipe away Rictor's tears.

"No one can cure a real madman, neither can you."


End file.
